And Passion Got The Better Of Them
by Slash Ramone
Summary: What happens when two men realize there may be something more? A Rent fanfic, with intense MarkRoger and mentioned MaureenJoanne
1. The First Night

**Note**: This is my first slash ever, so I am going to use my personal favorite slash lovers, Mark Cohen and Roger Davis from Rent. Enjoy, loves!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or Rent. That, of course is owned by The Larson Family, not poor little Slash Ramone

3 3

"What the fuck is your issue, man?!" Mark laughed as Roger inconspicuously tackled him through the doorway. It was, after all 2 AM, and the roommates had just gotten back from a night of partying with Maureen, Collins and Joanne.

"You suck ass at being surprised," Roger sighed, and ran up to the huge loft window. Mark stared at his illuminated silhouette. Sometimes... he just looked so gorgeous. His thin frame was displayed in the moonlight, and his hair was fragmented over his stunning green eyes. Mark caught himself smiling, but only to his own knowledge.

"Yeah, but you'll get over it," Mark laughed and walked up next to Roger. Roger looked over at Mark as he gazed out the window. His glasses had broken through the course of the night, and his short red hair was insane, impossible to work with.

"So what do you say, we call it a night? I'm tired as hell." Roger slammed down on the old couch, sending 1,000 springs creaking. The night had been interesting, capped off with drunken Maureen flashing the entire Life café. Joanne, who had mellowed out since she and Maureen had gotten back together screamed "It's all mine, bitches!" and passionately made out with her stomach.

_The things booze will do_ Mark though, shaking his head.

"Well that sounds good to me. I'm too tired to fuck."

"No such thing," Roger laughed.

Nonetheless, Roger stripped off his shoes, jeans and shirt so that he was only in his boxers. Mark lay down on the bed adjacent to Roger, trying hard not to stare at the singer's hard body, and that line of hair leading into his boxers that Mark had only ever dreamed about.

With these thoughts still rushing, Mark took off his shirt and jeans also, and threw a blanket over at Roger. He stared at the clock next to Roger's couch, blinking **2:15 – 2:15 – 2:15…**

Mark sighed and lie down, covering himself with a blanket. The loft window was hardly enough to keep the cold out, but it was New York, after all. As hard as the winters may have been, Mark wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Mark stared at the ceiling for hours, thinking about Roger, something he could never get off his mind. Roger had been single for months now, ever since Mimi took off to become an actress in California.

But what of the two? Had there... could there ever be more to this than what Mark realized? He knew full well Roger was straight, but he also knew everyone was curious at some point. He had only come to terms with his own sexuality a few months ago, dating a local fellow Bohemian, Steve.

And that was when the symptoms began to show up. It left his friends baffled, but only shortly until they realized what had become. Flu, fever, weakness, there was no mistaking in the diagnosis. It certainly wasn't something that the bohemians were unused to, but never, never something expected from good little boy Mark.

Mark Cohen had contracted AIDS.

He rose from the couch and noted in the back of his head the blinking time. **4:32-4:32-4:32…** He crossed past the couch and went, sitting next to Roger's couch, and stared at his closed eyelids. In so many ways, the passion was gone without those eyes. Mark whispered his name lightly, then punched him and Roger's eyes shot open.

Suddenly the mild snoring ceased and Roger looked over directly into Mark's eyes. His eyes hardly showed anger, only mild confusion… and a bit of amusement. And the twinkle that simply made them Roger's eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Roger asked with a smile, mimicking Mark's earlier acts. He smiled at Mark, but Mark returned a gesture that was difficult to read. His face was set, and it almost seemed he was trying to speak, but couldn't.

"Any particular reason you decided to wake me, asshole?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then?"

Mark couldn't respond with words. All he did was take Roger's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately. Roger's chapped lips cut Mark's, but he didn't care. His tongue searched the new environment, and Mark found that a tongue was responding fully, colliding with Roger's every few seconds.

Roger had no idea what had prompted Mark to kiss him, but he didn't care. It was so sudden, but for some reason, to Roger it felt exactly right. He felt his way along Mark's bare back, stroking his skin and feeling the goosebumps the cold night air gave. His back was smooth, lacking in hair like Roger's own.

Mark could hardly believe that it had happened either. It was such an inconspicuous thought, something Mark knew needed to be done. His passion, his love for the singer needed to be fulfilled in that moment. He responded to Roger's calloused hands with his own hands stroking his shaggy hair and working their way into the front of his boxers…

Roger was surprised to feel a sudden grip on his hard cock. He felt himself go numb as Mark went to this level, a level never expected… but was it desired? In the few moments that had happened, Roger wasn't even sure anymore. Mark actually began to slowly move his hand along his cock. It only took a moment for Roger to realize.

_Mark is jacking me off! _was all that he could even muster to think

Suddenly, they pulled apart. Mark quickly removed his hand from Roger's boxers, apparently oblivious he had even placed them there at all. Mark's eyes betrayed him, attempting as hard as they could to show innocence, but failing miserably.

Roger stared into Mark's eyes, an undying passion now lit between them.

Both were silent, unsure what exactly had happened. Both knew that it was a feeling unlike either had ever felt. The two boys had always shared such a close bond, but never had they done something like this.

Their gaze to one another was electrifying. After what seemed like hours of staring in the darkness at each other, the gaze broke. The two suddenly parted, Mark returning back to his bed, and Roger laying back down on his.

Roger whispered, barely loud enough to hear across the couches "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"That was fucking amazing."

**_MORE TO COME PEOPLE! _I really want to continue this storyline, and expect steamier scenes in the near future!**

** 3 3 3 3Slash Ramone**


	2. The Morning After

Note: To the positive and super nice reviews from people, I decided to add more to this particular story. Enjoy!

Also, I plan to make this a mainly storyline chapter. I plan to make the third chapter much steamier, so don't be disappointed!

Annd please read the first chapter for this one to make sense :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or Rent. That, of course is owned by The Larson Family, not poor little Slash Ramone

3Slash

Mark slowly opened his eyes from the dreary sleep. His dream... it had been truly amazing. Roger, his face, his lips, his cock...

But wait… had it been a dream? Mark honestly wasn't sure. The perfection had been astounding in it… he doubted it had happened. He looked over at Roger, where he was snoring lightly, facing directly to Mark. Behind him, Mark could see the clock blinking: **7:16-7:16**

Suddenly it all came rushing band. The party, the blinking clock, the restlessness, his kiss, his dick… It had all been a reality.

Mark could hardly believe what had occurred... assuming of course it had. Which it had! It had to of. But what if it hadn't..?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a steady beeping. He checked the pockets of his jeans on the floor. How could his AZT go off? He hadn't even had it…

Apparently, Mark wasn't the only one who had been surprised by the beep. He heard the snoring cease and Roger's eyes begin to flutter slightly. They opened suddenly, his green eyes instantly reigniting the passion within Mark.

So there they were, staring at each other, the night after, looking confused, but with a hint of passion in both their eyes. Mark checked the AZT. _Must have gone off by accid- _

"Hey," Roger said with a slight grin.

"Morning," Mark replied shakingly.

Mark got up and put on the jeans he had worn yesterday, but went to the box they called a closet for a shirt. As he was searching, Roger couldn't help but watch him. His back muscles, scarce as they were, were easy to tell on his pale skin. However, the vision was gone for Mark soon found a shirt, probably one of Roger's. They didn't keep track anymore.

Roger quickly looked away. He kept feeling some kind of tension… What had happened last night? The last thing he could remember was falling asleep after a night of partying with Collins, Maureen and Joanne. But Mark's eyes looked like something more had occurred.

Nonetheless, he got up, pulled on his jeans as Mark before him, and went to the box to search for a shirt as well. Mark tried desperately not to look back as he had seen Roger doing to him. He surprised himself by keeping the stamina to boil up a pot of coffee.

Roger sat down across from him, now fully clothed and his long hair a disheveled mess. "That was some crazy shit last night, man."

Mark looked at him. So it… hadn't been a dream? "Yeah, it was… I'm still confused about the whole mess though."

Roger looked puzzled. "Maureen and Joanne? You're still in denial over that, Marky? Come on, it's time to move on."

And Mark's heart was crushed again. Roger didn't remember… It couldn't have happened. Just an overimaginitive dream. Still… Mark couldn't help but figure out for sure.

"That wasn't the only thing that happened you know…"

Roger looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned him. The 4 AM wakeup, the kiss, the-

_The kiss…_ and what a kiss it had been. But... it was Mark. Roger had kissed Mark? And been jacked off by him? This was just to fucked up…

"Yeah, I don't think it was either."

Mark turned around. The coffee was boiling far past what it should be. He quickly took it off and let it cool off for a minute or two. The cold New York mornings wouldn't take to long.

"So… we did make out, right?"

Mark stared at Roger for the sudden outburst. Then he laughed, a huge laugh, at the entire situation and how awkward it was. Roger couldn't help but laugh either. They laughed together, feeling the weight of the world off their shoulders.

Finally it was out of his system and Mark lay down on the couch, still laughing slightly. Roger came over to him, and to Mark's surprise, lay right beside him.

"You're Beautiful."

Roger simply stared at Mark. He had no idea what to make of it. So he returned the favor from last night. He kissed Mark, passionately, with no bounds in mind.

Mark was suddenly overtaken with an ecstasy he couldn't describe. Roger's kiss was so empowering, dominant, and it turned him on like mad. He felt his tongue venturing into Roger's mouth, again, searching as he had the night before.

Again, Mark found himself slipping his hand into Roger's pants, groaning slightly, teasing the elastic band in his boxers, reaching deep for the prize inside…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" said a voice, halfway between surprise and hysterical laughter.

Roger felt the hand move quicker from his pants faster than he thought possible. He looked up past Mark. _How had Mark got on top of hi- That's not important now!_ Standing right above the couch, with a look of amusement on her face was the one and only Maureen Johnson.

"Markyyy boy! Now I see why **I **could never make you moan like that! You wanted another dick all along!" She laughed, amazed by her own powers of humor.

Mark turned his head around, knowing that she was there. He got up off of Roger, fast, almost as though he could turn back the events. He smiled innocently. "Hey Maureen."

Maureen surveyed Mark, then Roger, then Mark and Roger, and just laughed fully. "Oh my fucking GOD this is great!"

"Maureen, it's really not what it looks li-"

"The hell it isn't! Looks like you and Roger share a bit more than a loft, eh Marky?"

Roger smiled, clearly finding as much humor in the situation as Maureen. "Ah well. Looks like Maureen got us, Mark." At this, Mark stared, his eyes widening, having no idea where Roger was going with this.

"Maureen! Mark and I are a great big gay sex machine!"

At this Maureen could hardly control herself. She fell on the floor laughing, and Roger soon joined in with her. Mark stormed off, knowing neither of them would take this seriously. He checked the coffee… cold as ice.

_Fucking great_.

He sighed, put the coffee back down and went to grab something to eat. He checked the cabinets. _Empty._ Pantry? _Empty. Great. Just Great._

He walked back over to Maureen and Roger, expecting more hysterical laughter. However, they seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. She looked over at Mark, then at Roger again. "So What.. you guys are a pair now?"

Mark looked at Roger. Roger looked at Mark. Maureen just kind of looked at everything. _She tends to do that_.

"Yeah, Maureen, I'd say we are."

Mark looked over at Roger. He was so bold, so daring, just declaring it. And why not? Clearly, Mark was in love with Roger as he always had been. Did Roger feel the same way? Mark could only hope…

"Awww shit guys! Now everyone's a fag in our whole group!"

Mark and Roger laughed. Then they looked at each other, only passion in their eyes.

"Hey Maureen?"

"Yeah, Marky, lover boy, sex machine?"

"Get out. Now."

He smiled at her. His intentions were clear.

"Ohh. I get it. Gonna trade some hot dickings eh? Well fill me in later, Marky." She winked at him and was out the door.

Mark shut it and looked over at Roger. His passion for him was now exhilarating.

"An item, huh?"

"Yeah… I figured we might as well." Roger smiled, an erotic smile, sending every inch of Mark's body into ecstasy. He ran over to the couch and fell on top of Roger, kissing him passionately with every fiber of his being.

"Oh yeah, sex machine? Show me what you're made of"

Afternote: Ok! I have officially decided this whole storyline will be 5 chapters. The next chapter is essentially where I get a bit dirty and Roger and Mark fuck like there's no tomorrow. So be prepared! I plan on working on the next chapter soon, and it will be here for you within the next week at least!

Love always,

Slash\


	3. Passion Ensues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rent. Jonathon Larson has that lovely privilege. I don't own Adam Pascal or Anthony Rapp either. I wish I did.

Welcome to the Dirty Sex chapter.

-Slash

"**Oh yeah, sex machine? Show me what you're made of"**

Roger closed his eyes and Mark's lips touched his passionately. He could feel his tongue, again searching for something deeper, hidden inside Roger's rough lips.

With his lips still planted firmly on Roger's, Mark began to work his hand down towards Roger's jeans. He grabbed his bulge through the denim, feeling him and causing Roger to groan through the kiss.

Mark's tongue licked Roger's lips suddenly and he pulled away. Roger opened his eyes to see Mark smiling down at him. His inhibitions were lost, passion ignited faster than either of them could imagine.

Mark moved his hand for only a moment to stroke Roger's face. "I love you, Roger. So much."

"I love you more."

Roger's grin… how could Mark resist it?

Mark looked down at Roger's pants, where his bulge was beginning to become quite noticeable. He looked up at Roger, smiling brightly.

"All for me?"

"And no one else."

Mark unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them off. _Is this to fast?_ At some point, Roger's shoes had come off. Mark didn't care. He wanted everything off of Roger as quickly as possible.

Through his boxers, Mark could see Roger's cock sticking straight up. He grabbed the elastic, breathing slowly as he looked up at Roger. Roger was staring down at him, and he smiled brightly at seeing Mark again.

But Mark only gave his devilish smile again and tore off Roger's boxers to reveal what that line of hair in Mark's dreams had only hinted to. There was Roger's cock, the one Mark had been blind to when he reached into Roger's pants despite that dark night.

Mark didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He sucked it.

Mark had always been told by Angel that a cock felt glorious when in your mouth. But Mark couldn't even begin to muster the feeling he got the second his lips touched Roger. He stayed there for a moment, teasing the head of his dick with his tongue. Then he began.

He began to slowly move his head down and up in a steady rhythm. He felt his dick touch the back of his throat, but his gag reflex seemed strangely inactive. He felt his rhythm begin to grow faster, and steadier.

He looked up at Roger, who had his eyes closed with his head reeled back over the arm of the sofa. Mark moved faster on Roger's throbbing cock, using his hand below his mouth to jack him off as well.

Sheer passion had brought him here, somewhere he thought he would never be, and it could never bring him away. He felt Roger's throbbing cock begin to grow in his mouth and Roger screamed as 1... 2… 4 loads of his sweet juices flowed into his mouth. Mark swallowed them down, loving every moment of this experience. It was the first time he had ever done anything like this, but it was completely worth it.

As Roger's whimpers… _Roger is whimpering? Fuck, I must be good_… died away, Mark looked up slowly. Roger was looking down at him, and they were both thinking the exact same thing.

Mark took his mouth off of Roger's cock and felt his hands stroke the inside of Roger's groin. Roger twitched, hornier than he had ever been in his life.

_Where did Mark learn this shit?_ Roger thought to himself. For a sexually "inexperienced" guy, Mark could give a fucking amazing blow job.

"Let's go." Mark looked up at him, passion in his eyes.

"Now." Roger smiled, a smile Mark could never resist.

Mark stood up to take off his own clothes, but Roger stopped him. He stood up from the couch, wearing only his shirt. He took that off, revealing the body Mark had stared at endlessly for so many months.

"I want to do it, Marky boy." He reached around and spanked Mark at this, to which they both smiled.

"I'm Yours."

Roger reached around Mark's back and pulled his shirt off, revealing his pale boyish frame. Nothing could be more beautiful to Roger.

He stroked a line down Mark's chest until he got to Mark's jeans. He unbuttoned them, the way Roger did, knowing it would send him into ultimate pleasure. He tore them off of Mark, and he could see Mark's growing bulge underneath his boxers.

He leaning down on eye level with Mark's waste. He teased the elastic with his tongue, licking the small hint of a red bush above the line. He used his tongue to take down the boxers down to Mark's boxers down to his ankles, then licking his way back up Mark's legs.

He suddenly stood up, staring down slightly into Mark's eyes.

"Practice that often?" Mark smiled.

"I dreamt it once." His eyes lit up with the humor only Roger could bring.

"Dreams come true, you dirty bastard."

Mark slammed Roger down on the floor, landing on top of him, feeling his hard body. He moved his tongue from the line of hair (oh, that line…) to his lips. He kissed him hard, harder than he ever had.

Completely nude, they lay there, kissing each other passionately, their legs intertwining. Roger's rather large feet stroked along Mark's pale thin leg, caressing Mark into groaning through the kiss.

Suddenly, Roger pulled away, looking down at Mark's pale face and shoulders.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm ready to… actually well… you know…?"

"…Fuck, Roger?"

"That."

My, the tables had turned. Now Mark was the horny one, eager for sex, and Roger the one saying he wasn't ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not ready."

Just what Mark had been thinking.

"You are beautiful though, you know."

They kissed lightly, but before they could even part, a knock came at the door.

"Open up Bitches!" yelled Collins through the wood.

"They're probably just messing around! You know what Maureen said!"

_SHIT! Angel was there too!_ _AND MAUREEN TOLD THEM!_

Neither of them could move. They stood up lightning fast, completely nude, but before they could run to their clothes, the door burst open.

"Where the f-" Collins laid one eye on the boys and stood stark still.

Roger still had himself completely upright, and Angel had come running in, stopping only inches before his quite prominent manhood.

"Well. Looks like _your_ glad to see us."

X

Slash loves you all :


End file.
